


Vacation in Japan

by lizziepro



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: Gen, Kyuline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizziepro/pseuds/lizziepro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun and Changmin don't get to spend that much time together, so why not vacation to Japan? Things don't go as planned one night after an odd turn of events takes place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation in Japan

Who doesn't love Japan?  
  
Everything about the country just screams beauty and happiness and satisfaction.  
  
Or such is true for Cho Kyuhyun.  
  
Some people have various vacation destinations: Los Angeles, Hawaii, London, Egypt, Paris, New York. Kyuhyun preferred Tokyo, or, well, somewhere in Japan. Often times he finds himself thinking he was born in the wrong country, liking pretty much everything Japanese more than his current Korean surroundings.  
  
This is why whenever the occasion presented itself, Kyuhyun would spend his vacation time in Japan.  
  
Only this time, instead of going with his usual vacation buddies, he found himself there with none other than Changmin, his best friend and co-founder of Kyuline.  
  
The problem was, Changmin didn't really want to be in Japan. Therefore, he only went on one condition: **he would be allowed to drink whenever, wherever he pleased.**  
  
_And Kyuhyun gave in._  
  
This is what led them to their wildest adventure yet, so to speak.  
  
It all started around 10pm, when Kyuhyun and Changmin had finished their day of wandering through shops, now toward the end of their trip. They'd leave in a couple days, and they needed to buy all the things they could now to take back with them before they forgot. They even fucking brought empty suitcases to carry their newly purchased foreign belongings, and they saw no problem with it at all, even though they'd probably be back in a matter of months for some new promotions or the like.  
  
_"Do you really need all of those cakes, Kyuhyun?"_ Changmin asked Kyuhyun in regards to the massive amount of cakes he bought earlier and was now rifling through to find his pair of jeans he'd saved for tonight. The only clean pair left of course. It was amazing he'd made it this far with any clean clothing.   
  
_"Yes. Yes I do. Who knows when I'll be hungry for glorious Japanese food? You know how dangerous it is when I crave Japanese food."_  
  
"I remember last time we had to basically run to the sushi place a couple of blocks from your dorm to get you some fucking dragon maki before you punched out a window."  
  
"Minho still has that scar on his cheek from that folder I threw?"  
  
"He does."  
  
"I didn't mean to hit him. Who the hell gets a scar from a folder?"  
  
"It was ripped plastic, and had a lot of shit in it. Remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah…..Shut up. I said sorry and bought him food for the next month."  
  
"You did, but now he's horribly disfigured for the rest of his life."  
  
"And it's all my fault."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Fuck off. Let me change and then we'll hit that club we found earlier today. Okay?"  
  
"Sounds good to me. Just don't get us thrown out tonight."   
  
"That was an accident! He thought I was someone else!"  
  
"Mhmmm, get changed, asshole. I'll be waiting at the bar downstairs."  
  
**"NONE OF THOSE GIRLS WILL TALK TO YOU. YOU'LL END UP ALONE WITH 20 CATS.** " Kyuhyun yelled at Changmin as he exited the room to head to said bar.  
  
Kyuhyun laughed to himself, coming across the elusive pair of pants and raising them in front of him in glory.

He and Changmin knew how to have fun, but sometimes things got a little out of hand. This happened last night when Kyuhyun got a little too ballsy and decided to hop over the counter of the bar, trying to mix his drinks himself, and those of the 40 people around him, screaming **_“I AM THE MASTER OF THE BAR, BITCHES~ LET’S PARTY!”_** while he did so. Changmin was too busy scrounging around the dance floor looking for girls to pick up to notice Kyuhyun’s obviously horrific life choice, but being too awkward to actually get anywhere. Sure, Changmin was of the more attractive vein of men in these clubs, but when women did begin talking to him, it became a train wreck, him stuttering over his words and smiling way too big for drunk girls to continue giving him the time of day. No one grins in these clubs, but Changmin couldn’t help it, it was his natural awkward. For being in a kpop idol group, this guy sure did have trouble getting women.

Either way, by 2am, Changmin and Kyuhyun had been thrown out of the club, Changmin only joining Kyuhyun because on his way to being dragged out Kyuhyun was taken by the dancefloor and grabbed Changmin’s shirt sleeve before he could lose him, the two of them having resolved earlier on the trip that they will never be separated.

After some hungover souvenir shopping all day and a plethora of Japanese food to recover from said hangovers, Kyuhyun now stood in his hotel room, pair of nice jeans in front of him, ready to once more face the night. Tonight though would be the best. He could feel it in his bones.

Or maybe that was that street food he ate earlier.

Either way, he was pumped.

After getting ready, he made his way down to the hotel bar, and lo and behold, before his very eyes, Changmin was successfully talking to a girl. Kyuhyun’s jaw dropped and his eyes grew wide.

There was no way this was happening. His awkward best friend, talking, successfully, to a female. A pretty one at that. Kyuhyun decided to let him revel in his glory, as it was sure to be shortlived once they got to their destination about 20 minutes away.

_Then it happened._

**The girl slapped Changmin right across the face and stomped away.**

Kyuhyun almost pissed himself laughing.

This was not happening.

Changmin rubbed the side of his face gingerly and turned quickly to down the rest of his drink.

_ Time to move in. _

Kyuhyun came up behind Changmin, now having regained his composure, and brought an arm around his shoulder, pulling him into his side, ruffling his hair to make him feel maybe a little better.

_“What did you say to her?”_ Kyuhyun asked with a grin on his face.

_“I didn’t do anything! I just asked if she wanted to go to a party-“_

_“What?”_

_“In my pants.”_

_“You’re a dickhead. Come on. Let’s go. And don’t ever tell anyone that happened to you.”_

_“Why? I thought it was funny~”_

_“Let’s go get shitfaced.”_

And shitfaced they got. They got to the club, used their idol status to get in quickly, since really there wasn’t too much of a fangirling threat at the 21+ clubs, and proceeded to drink….. _and drink_ …. **and drink**. They made pals with a couple groups of guys, pounding shot after shot of whatever the guys ordered, worked through the dancefloor trying to dance with girls but being way too awkward to keep anything going for more than 5 seconds, and the like. The music was loud, the lights were everywhere, pulses rapid, everything was awesome. This was one of their better choices of the vacation.

Until they got thrown out, yet again.

This time it was Changmin’s fault.

As it would go, he had the worst of the luck tonight between him and Kyuhyun. What happened all had to do with a red leather jacket, and how it found its way to Changmin. He felt someone place something slightly heavy across his shoulders, as he was trying to entice this girl to talk to him for a slightly longer amount of time than other girls had been tonight, but became distracted at the new weight. He stopped talking, hands reaching up to his shoulders and bringing the material around in front of him and gawking at the sight. The girl tried to get his attention ,waving her hands in front of him and yelling at him as best she could over the blaring music, but it was to no avail. Just then, Kyuhyun walked over, replacing the girl who was just in front of him, and beginning to laugh hysterically at the newfound item Changmin had acquired.

_“Yah! You look like Minho!”_ Kyuhyun said, pointing and laughing.

_“What?!”_

_“You look like Minho! When he had those one promotions! He had a jacket just like that!”_

_“He did! I forgot! Hahaha, **HYUNG~~ HYUNG, DOES THIS LOOK OKAY? HYUNG~~ I’M YOUR FAVORITE, RIGHT~?** ”_ Changmin began shouting once he put on the jacket. Kyuhyun was almost crying at this point, Changmin even putting on Minho’s classic sulking aegyo he used on his hyungs when he wanted something like food or to get Kyuhyun out of the house to play a sport of some sort.

Then a giant hand clasped onto Changmin’s shoulder and he was spun around in his seat, his laugh turning immediately into a bitchstare.

_“You’re out of here, sir.”_ A bouncer said, pulling Changmin from his seat.

“ ** _WHY?! MINHO KNOWS WE MAKE FUN OF HIM. IT’S FINE. COME ON. WHAT’S THE PROBLEM?”_** Changmin shouted and Kyuhyun followed him, trying to pull him out of the bouncer’s grasp.

_“What did he do?!”_ Kyuhyun asked as they were being tossed out.

_“A lady came up and told me that a guy in a red leather jacket with brown hair was giving her a hard time, and seeing as how you’re the guy fitting that description, well, you understand the rest.”_ The bouncer said once he pushed Changmin and Kyuhyun out of the door.

_“What? This jacket isn’t even mine! Someone put it on me and left! I swear!_ ” Changmin pleaded.

_“Right, and I’m the King of France.”_

_“Look, you think I’d let him come out here dressed like that? You can’t expect me to believe that, bro.”_ Kyuhyun pleaded with the bouncer.

_“Goodnight, gentlemen.”_ The bouncer said and left.

Changmin took off the jacket and threw it down the street with a yell, while Kyu yelled and kicked an empty liquor bottle in the same direction.

**_“WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!?”_** Kyuhyun yelled.

**_“I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING! I SWEAR!”_ **

“ _This is bullshit. Come on. Let’s just go home. It’s 2 already, and we’re gonna need to be up fairly early tomorrow to hit the duty free shops._ ” Kyuhyun said, head hanging low.

_“I’m sorry, Kyuhyun. I didn’t-“_

_“Don’t worry. Fuck it. Let’s just go to the convenient store real quick and buy some liquor for the walk back.”_ Kyuhyun mumbled, stumbling over his feet a little.

_“Okay. Let’s do it.”_ Changmin replied, picking up the leather jacket he’d thrown and following Kyuhyun, jumping on and off of the sidewalk as he did so.

After a short trip to pick up their liquor, the two opened the bottle and began their walk back to the hotel.

Unfortunately, they went the wrong direction and headed to the outskirts of the city, toward a hiking trail, and weren’t really paying attention…….and it kept getting later…. _and later_ …. **and later.** Eventually, it hit 3am before they knew something was wrong, as they were obliviously drunk by now.

_“I kind of like this jacket~ It makes me look more refined~”_ Changmin slurred slightly, tripping over some rocks as they walked up a short trail.

_“How the fuck does a red leather jacket make one look refined?”_

_“It makes me look like the king of pop.”_

_“All hail Michael.”_ Kyuhyun said, with a small hip thrust and shout at the end.

Both of them fell into hysterics, continuing to walk before Changmin realized  there was little to no light anymore, and that they’d never been to this part of the city before.

_“Wait…Kyuhyun….Where the fuck are we?”_

Kyuhyun stopped dead in his tracks.

He looked around, spinning his whole body in the process, slowly.

He stopped and looked at Changmin.

_“I have no fucking clue where we are.”_

Changmin let out a frustrated sigh.

_“Great! We’re going to fucking die in the Japanese wilderness! We’re gonna get eaten by Bigfoot. The Centaurs are gonna shoot us. This is what I’ve always wanted.”_ Changmin said, plopping down on the warm ground.

_“Shut up. We’re fine…..LOOK! There’s a light a little ways up. Come on. Maybe we can stay there.”_ Kyuhyun said, slapping Changmin’s shoulder before helping him up from the ground.

_“We’re going to be killed by axe murders.”_ Changmin muttered, following Kyuhyun.

_“Not axe murderers. If anything, it’ll be ninjas or samurai. So at least it’ll be cool.”_ Kyuhyun said, smirking at his best friend.

Changmin couldn’t help but laugh at that.

At this point he just wanted a comfy, warm bed to pass out on.

He wasn’t going to get that comfy, warm bed.

**Instead, he got a job helping monks in the middle of the night.  
**   
_Why?_

**Because Kyuhyun and Changmin had successfully wandered their way into a Zen monastery. At 3:30am.**

They got to the gate of the monastery and stopped, jaws dropping to the ground. There was so much happening this late at night, the two couldn’t believe it.  
  
Monks running around lighting fires in lanterns, playing instruments, making food, gathering water.  
  
It was nothing like the two had previously imagined a monastery to look like.  
  
As they stood there, gaping at the buzzing of life in the monastery around them, they failed to notice the much shorter man walk up to them. He didn't speak. He just stood patiently. It was only when Kyuhyun got an itch on his nose that he glanced down, screaming in shock and jumping back at the newly discovered presence.  
  
Changmin looked down and saw the monk, making a confused face that spoke of a mix of horror and disbelief that this was actually happening.  
  
Or maybe that was the alcohol warping his facial features.  
  
_"Hello. May I help you two?"_ The monk asked softly.  
  
_"Uhm, hi. We were trying to get back to our hotel and we got lost. These woods are so close to the city. Why the hell is everyone up so late? do you guys always stay up this late?"_ Kyuhyun asked, after he and Changmin bowed.  
  
_"We wake up at 3am to begin our daily routines. It is nothing out of the ordinary if you simply practice."_  
  
".........Right. Uhm, so. Can you tell me where-"   
  
"Could you two help us with something? We've been needing someone to place some things up in the rafters for storage for us because our ladder is broken at the moment. Could you two help us, per chance? We would greatly appreciate it. It is very lucky that you wandered up here."  
  
"Uhm,............could you just tell us how to get home, pl-"  
  
"We'd love to help!" Changmin jabbed Kyuhyun in the side before he could finish his sentence, side-eyeing him in the process before grinning brightly at the monk.  
  
_"Ahh, thank you. Follow me."_ the monk said as he turned to go back to the rest of the ruckus.  
  
Kyuhyun pulled Changmin back before he could walk to follow the monk into the yard

 _"Yah, asshole. I'm fucking tired, and I don't think I'm nearly stable enough to move shit around for monks at 3:30 in the fucking morning."_  
  
"But it'd be a good story."  
  
".....................This is true. Okay. Fuck it. Stay classy." Kyuhyun said, taking a final swig from the liquor bottle he held in his hand before passing it to Changmin.  
  
_"Stay classy."_ Changmin said, finishing the rest of the liquor and tossing the bottle into the woods.  
  
The two walked into the yard and everything around them was just....busy, for lack of a better word.  
  
Everyone was doing something, and it was kind of awesome.  
  
Kyuhyun and Changmin followed the monk to the rafters, which were quite low if one were being honest. Kyuhyun and Changmin really didn't need more than a small box to step on to place the tools up into the rafters. They worked in tandem, getting boxes of tools up into the rafters quite quickly. This was essentially only because they were afraid if they took too long they might both fall from their boxes and impale themselves on a sicle or something.  
  
Luckily, they remained unimpaled.  
  
A little more stumbling, a little more murmmuring amongst the two of them about how they needed to get the fuck out of this place before the sun rose and they regretted the decision, a little more pushing and shoving, and it was done.  
  
_"Thank you, boys. We really appreciate it. Here, have some food for your troubles."_ the monk said, handing the two of them plates of what looked to be some of the more delicious food they'd seen on their trip.  
  
Kyuhyun and Changmin looked at each other and smiled huge.  
  
_"Thank you!"_ They both chimed at once.  
  
_"It's no problem. It should help ease your hangovers you'll have in the morning too."_ the monk said as the two boys began to dig into their plates.  
  
They looked up at the monk and he was just smiling softly at him.  
  
They smiled back nervously and inhaled the food on their plates. Once done, the monk told them the directions to get back to their hotel, and sent them on their way.   
  
The sun wasn't rising just yet. It was only around 4:45am.  
  
But it was getting early enough to where people who had to commute long distances were beginning to fill the streets, briefcases and suits everywhere.  
  
Kyuhyun and Changmin were about 10 minutes from their hotel when Kyuhyun broke the silence.  
  
_"Changmin. Thanks for coming with me."_  
  
"Don't mention it. We needed a vacation. It was nice."  
  
"Getting thrown out of clubs every night was nice?"  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"Mhmm. Sure. Plus, you got a sweet jacket out of it."  
  
"This is true. And we got a great story about wandering drunk into a monastery."  
  
"I think this is our best trip yet, Changmin." Kyuhyun said, bringing an arm around his friend's shoulders.   
  
They made it back safely to their hotel, and upon getting back to Korea and sharing their story with their friends, no one believed it. That was, until Changmin brought out his red leather jacket.   
  
It was now Kyuline legend, that jacket.  
  
And the memories it held were priceless.


End file.
